Caged
by Mournless
Summary: It was hard to convict Adachi of his crimes...but Adachi knew there was something harder than him to keep behind lock and key.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

General Iroh was used to inconveniences happening. Normally, however, they were on a large scale in the middle of some sort of dispute, at which point his need to make sure everyone was safe outweighed his irritation. But this...this little problem no life was in danger, and there was no need for him to act like a General, so the sensation of frustration washed over him.

~Half an hour earlier~

He'd planned a romantic dinner for his young earth bending lover in his hotel room. He d cooked it all himself, and it was definitely one of his better dishes. The small table had a white cloth covering it, and the food was already set on either side of the table by the time Bolin had arrived. And the entire thing was topped off with a single red candle right in the middle. Admittedly there were still other lights on in the room, but the candle was more to finish the picture than anything.

The sight greatly impressed Bolin. "Wow! This is...this...you know all those fancy restaurants you've taken me to? Yeah, this? This is SO much better!" he exclaimed after a minute of admiring Iroh's work, taking off his slightly damp coat, shivering a little. Early spring rain was nice, but still rather cold.

Iroh placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder softly, and smiled sweetly at the boy. "I hoped you would like it. I wanted to do something special for you." he said, causing Bolin's cheeks to flush brightly.

"R-Really? But...why? I haven't done anything to deserve something like this!" The comment caused the fire bender to chuckle lightly.

"It's not a matter of deserving it or not-though I must say that you do." he started, leaving the boy's side to pull out his chair for him. "...I just wanted to see you smile, and to let you know how much I care for you."

Bolin stared at the man in awe, entire face turning a deep red. He opened his mouth after a moment to say something, but was cut off by a very loud clap of thunder that caused him to jump.

Both males looked out the window and saw that the storm had indeed grown worse in the short time that Bolin had been there, and a flash of lightning nearby caused Iroh to frown. So much for this being a quiet and peaceful dinner...but he would make do.

"Wow...good thing I got here when I did!" Bolin definitely did NOT want to get caught in that.

Iroh closed and locked the window, cutting down the sound of thunder and the rain somewhat. "I hope you won t mind staying here for the night if this continues." voice as soft as his smile, he was pleased when the teen agreed to stay if the storm didn't lighten up.

Despite the storm, they ate in relative peace, enjoying each others company, and easy conversation about Bolin's improvement on his metal bending being tossed between them. Everything seemed to be going well.

But Iroh's peace of mind was premature as another loud bit of thunder rolled by, and all the lights in the room flickered off. The room was almost as dark as the world outside. But as the world was occasionally brightened by a strike of lightning, the room was also lit by the single candle between he and his love.

He sighed lightly, for as small as the room was, a single candle was not enough to allow them to see properly. He excused himself from the table, explaining that he was getting more candles to help give light when Bolin also stood. "Let me help! I mean, I'm not a fire bender, but...you have matches, right?" he asked, big green eyes shining with determination and a desire to help.

How could Iroh say no to that? He smiled, and lightly ruffled the boy's hair before opening a drawer filled with a few candles and matches. "We just need a few. Put one on the desk and nightstand." he said, handing the equipment to the boy who was eager to assist.

That was when everything went wrong.

As he lit his own candles, a sound he never wanted to hear resonated through the room.

A match was lit, and Bolin's voice echoed through his ears. "OUCH!"

~Present~

Both benders sat on the large bed, Bolin's head hanging as Iroh looked at the small burn on the boy's finger. If only the lights hadn't gone out! This never would have happened!

"...I'm sorry..." came Bolin's quiet and embarrassed apology, jarring the General from his thoughts. His frustration of the situation vanishing.

"Bolin, you have nothing to apologize for-""Yes I do! You went through all the trouble of making this date perfect, and I just wanted to help! Instead I burn myself, drop the candle and match, and almost set fire to your room!" he said, voice cracking a little as he recalled the incident that took place only minutes before. "I'm such an idiot-"

The self berating speech was interrupted by a rough kiss, the heat from it causing his mind to short out and stop working for a moment. "Stop. Bolin...the only thing about that entire thing that worried me was that you got hurt...and I m so glad that you're alright." he explained, leaving Bolin's lips to instead plant a soft kiss on the burn, wishing for the first time that he was a water bender instead, even if the injury was minor.

A dark blush tainted Bolin's cheeks as he watched Iroh kiss his wound, the General slowly taking his finger into his mouth. A small part of his brain told Bolin that this was a normal thing to do for a burn. And even though the pain subsided a little, Bolin was not able to stop his body from reacting to such a gesture.

Before he realized what was happening, a small moan escaped his mouth. Using his free hand, he quickly hid his face when Iroh looked at him, realization dawning on his face.

Iroh had recognized that it was not a moan of appreciation...but of desire. Bolin wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and die. He expected the older man to stop what he was doing, and try to brush off what he heard in an attempt to not embarrass himself or Bolin further.

Instead, Bolin felt warm fingers caress him cheek, and lightly turned his head to face the other, his gaze met with Iroh's golden eyes which seemed to be rather hazy with nothing but want shining through...or was that because of the candlelight?

"Bolin..." he whispered, his hand moving to run his fingers through Bolin's dark hair, gorgeous face contorting into a mix of need and questioning. It took a moment for Bolin to figure out what that meant.

It meant Iroh wanted him just as badly...but needed Bolin's permission more. From the shock of this realization, it was all the teen could do to nod his approval, which was all Iroh needed to once again cover the boy's lips with his own.


End file.
